Night of Champions 2013
Night of Champions (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on September 15, 2013 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. It was the seventh annual Night of Champions event. This event was the last WWE pay-per-view event to take place at the Joe Louis Arena before its closure in 2017. The theme of this PPV was that every championship in WWE was defended. The event received 175,000 buys, down from the last year's event of 189,000. Event summary AJ Lee vs Brie Bella vs Natalya vs Naomi Call it a reality check. Three weeks after AJ Lee verbally eviscerated the stars of E!’s “Total Divas” in a scathing tirade on Raw, the outspoken Divas Champion defeated Naomi, Natalya and Brie Bella in a Fatal 4-Way Match to retain the title and back up her big talk. That’s not to say that AJ took on her opponents with the heart of a champion. Attempting to flee the arena as soon as the bell rang, the unpredictable Diva’s fight or flight instincts kicked in as she recognized that her three opponents were unified against her. The “Total Divas” alliance didn’t last long, however. Knowing full well that the title could change hands even if the champion wasn’t pinned, Brie Bella took out her castmates with a double clothesline, setting off a veritable free-for-all. AJ may have dismissed her opponents as vapid, wannabe Hollywood starlets, but she clearly underestimated the technical prowess of Natalya, the raw athleticism of Naomi and Brie’s dangerous cunning — all of which were on display in this bout. Each of the challengers came within a one count of winning, but it was Natalya who seemed to have victory in her grasp as she applied The Sharpshooter to Naomi and Brie at the same time. Instead, the maneuver offered a perfect opening for AJ, who blasted the Hart Dungeon Diva with a well-placed boot to the back of the head. The Divas Champion then locked in the dreaded Black Widow to secure a submission victory. Say what you will about the divisive AJ Lee, but when trash talking and backstabbing were pushed aside, she proved that her rivals truly didn’t have what it takes to lace up her Chuck Taylors. Now that’s reality. The Miz vs Fandango In an unannounced addition to an already jam-packed Night of Champions, The Miz picked up an “awesome” – albeit painful – victory over his fleet-footed foe, Fandango. For weeks, the outspoken rivals have circled each other in and out of the ring. Distractions during each other’s matches, sneak attacks and a highly physical dance-off on the Sept. 13 edition of SmackDown set the Superstars on a collision course, and, before thousands of WWE Universe members in the Joe Louis Arena, they finally clashed in a “must-see” grudge match. Fandango grabbed the momentum right off the bat, using powerful knees, elbows and stomps to soften up Miz’s midsection. “The Awesome One” returned fire, but his flamboyant opponent – with the help of a distraction from his beautiful dance partner Summer Rae – kept the pressure on, mixing graceful footwork with hard-hitting offense like a brutal Baryshnikov. When the action spilled to ringside, Miz went for a high-risk leaping attack off the apron, but Fandango caught him with a rib-rattling mid-air kick to the torso. Back in the ring, Miz turned things around with a series of clotheslines. Focusing his attacks on Fandango’s leg, the former WWE Champion answered his opponent’s pin attempts with his own in the back-and-forth battle. After dropping Miz, Fandango threw caution to the wind and went to the top rope for his signature leg drop, despite heavily favoring his leg. Barely avoiding the devastating maneuver, Miz immediately locked the Figure-Four Leglock on a dazed Fandango, getting the tap-out for the hard-earned submission victory. Despite picking up the huge win over his rival, Miz was hardly in any condition to celebrate, with his torso as battered as his opponent’s leg. The WWE Universe knows that Fandango loves to cut a rug. But now that the rug has been pulled out from under him, what’s the masterful dancer’s next move? When his leg is up to it, it’s very possible he could be looking for retribution, and “The Awesome One” would be wise to watch his back. Results * Fatal 4-Way match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''AJ Lee © defeated Natalya, Brie Bella and Naomi by submission * '''Singles match: The Miz defeated Fandango (with Summer Rae) by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Image gallery NOC13_Photo_089.jpg NOC13_Photo_090.jpg NOC13_Photo_091.jpg NOC13_Photo_092.jpg NOC13_Photo_093.jpg NOC13_Photo_094.jpg NOC13_Photo_095.jpg NOC13_Photo_096.jpg NOC13_Photo_097.jpg NOC13_Photo_098.jpg NOC13_Photo_099.jpg NOC13_Photo_100.jpg NOC13_Photo_101.jpg NOC13_Photo_102.jpg NOC13_Photo_103.jpg NOC13_Photo_104.jpg NOC13_Photo_105.jpg NOC13_Photo_106.jpg NOC13_Photo_107.jpg NOC13_Photo_108.jpg NOC13_Photo_109.jpg NOC13_Photo_110.jpg NOC13_Photo_111.jpg NOC13_Photo_112.jpg NOC13_Photo_113.jpg NOC13_Photo_114.jpg NOC13_Photo_115.jpg NOC13_Photo_116.jpg NOC13_Photo_117.jpg NOC13_Photo_118.jpg NOC13_Photo_119.jpg NOC13_Photo_120.jpg NOC13_Photo_121.jpg NOC13_Photo_122.jpg NOC13_Photo_123.jpg NOC13_Photo_124.jpg NOC13_Photo_125.jpg NOC13_Photo_126.jpg NOC13_Photo_127.jpg NOC13_Photo_128.jpg Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Renee Young Category:AJ Lee Category:Aksana Category:Alicia Fox Category:Layla Category:Natalya Category:Naomi Category:Brie Bella Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Summer Rae